In general, a copying machine comprises paper feeding means (such as a paper feeding cassette or a paper feeding tray etc.) for accommodating copy paper and feeding the copy paper to a copy process. The paper feeding means is used to classify a plurality of copy paper sizes so as to make it easy to select the size of the copy paper used in the copy process. In addition, the copying machine comprises a continuous copy cycle which can copy a large number of originals by operating a copy number designation key.
However, in the copying machine comprising the paper feeding means and the continuous copying cycle, in case an operator designates a copy number of the original which is more than the number of copy paper sheets accommodated in the paper feeding means, then the copy paper set in the paper feeding means will become empty during the copy operation, and the copy operation must be stopped. A display device alerts the operator as to the absence of copy paper in said paper feeding means. At that time, an operator has to take out the paper feeding tray and set additional copy paper in the paper feeding tray. It, therefore takes a long time to add additional copy paper due to stoppage of the copy operation, thereby reducing the working efficiency of the copying machine.
Moreover, there is known a copying machine comprising reservation copy means and automatic original feeding means. In this copying machine, after an operator sets an original on an original platform of the automatic original feeding means and designates a copy condition such as a copy number, a copy density etc. in the copying machine, the original is fed to an exposure position automatically by the original feeding means and the copy operation is performed. Then, in case an operator designates a copy number of the paper which is more than the number of the copy paper sheets accommodated in the paper feeding means, it happens that the copy paper set in the paper feeding means becomes empty during the copy operation and the copy operation stops, similar to the above operation.